Hide and Seek
by FanLass
Summary: In an alternate universe, Rebecca Horne never died; in 2014 she lives at the Naval Academy, as a history professor. Her world is turned upside down when someone starts beheading both Immortals and mortals. NCIS comes to investigate, reuniting her with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All the evidence points to Rebecca. Only Methos working with Gibbs' team, can save her & find the real killer
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek - Chapter 1**

**An NCIS/Highlander crossover By FanLass **

* * *

I don't own NCIS or Highlander but have wanted to write this story for a long time. Rebecca was always one of my favorite Highlander characters and I always thought she would be great with Gibbs. **Hide and Seek** is a little different form the average NCIS/Highlander crossover, so I hope you enjoy this story and please leave a comment.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo looked up at the clock, it was ten minutes after five, the end of another typical day at the Naval Yard. Tony continued to surf the Internet looking for a replacement for his latest car that had been totaled in the line of duty. Earlier in the week Gibbs had called him when he was driving to work, next thing Tony knew he was involved in a high-speed chase. Subsequently, someone began shooting at him and his classic Mustang became collateral damage. After taking a direct hit to his windshield, Tony swerved and crashed into a brick wall, suddenly his car caught on fire. Gibbs swerved and hastily picked him up while he called 911 to get the fire department to the scene. Tony tried not to look back and watch his car burning. Sadly, his '75 Mustang was beyond repair.

"Tony let it go. It's a car, just a thing, you're alright and that's want's important." Gibbs quietly said. So Very Special Agent DiNozzo grabbed his gun out as he and Gibbs sped up to catch the bad guys. Tonight Tony was wondered if it was possible to write off the raise in his insurance rate on his next expense report. Crap, probably not.

Tony looked over at his partner's desk, hearing Timothy chatting with his girlfriend Delia who had moved halfway around the world. They were planning a watch the same movie on Saturday while Skypeing. Tony pitched several suggestions of movies the couple should watch; McGee did his best to ignore Tony and act like Tony wasn't even in the room.

The newest addition to the team, Ellie Bishop, was seated on the floor surrounded by pictures, her laptop perched upon her knees. She was busy doing her thing. Secretly, Tony watcher her out of the corner of his eye because he wasn't sure exactly what _her thing_ was… yet. But then again she was just a Probie and Tony was used to Probies exhibiting strange behavior. His mind flashed back to all the Probies he had helped train a while working at NCIS. DiNozzo remembered how long it took him and Kate to break in Tim and there were still times Tony didn't understand all the of the techno babble McGee spilled out. He still smiled at the memories of Ziva and how she misused and murdered the English language. Tony and Tim had decided to call what she said _'Ziva-ism'_. Her inability to translate figures of speech was usually hysterical. Like the time when Ziva said - I've learned from Gibbs that in certain cases you can attract far more bees with honey. Tony had corrected her, Flies. Ziva said - What do flies have to do with honey? Tony replied - Flies don't like vinegar. A confused Ziva answered, - Vinegar? In many cases Tony just tossed up his hands and gave up by telling her, It's complicated. The best thing about Ms. Ellie Bishop was that she didn't remind Tony of either of the women who used to sit at that desk. More to the point, that was a wonderful thing considering Tony was still carrying a torch for Ziva.

On this particular day in May, the team was wrapping up their current case, the reports were now being neatly filed. All that was left to do was to get the green light from Gibbs that all was finished and they could go home.

Suddenly as if from out of nowhere, Gibbs walked up shaking his head and bellowed out, "DiNozzo, McGee, grab your gear we have five dead sailors at the Naval Academy."

Tim asked, "Five midshipmen? Wow!"

Bishop broke in before Tim could finish, "Is this going be an all-nighter?"

Gibbs gave Bishop his signature glare and quickly continued with his original train of thought. "DiNozzo go and gas the car. McGee call Ducky and Palmer back in. We're off to Annapolis. Tony watched his Boss turn to the newest Probie. "And Bishop I'd rather you stay here and start processing the crime scene information. I need as much background information as possible."

"I can do a field job." The newest probationary NCIS special agent replied. "Gibbs? Why don't you want me to come? Is there something about this crime scene you don't think I can handle? As an NSA analyst I saw about everything from gang wars to drug king pins murderous…"

Gibbs held up his index finger for Bishop to stop talking, his face was cold and stoic as he glowered at Bishop, tossing the keys to Tony.

"Gibbs there wont be much to process until the interviews and photos are taken, so please take me along."

"I don't need a probie, this case has the highest clearance and I hear it's extremely gruesome." Gibbs shot back.

"What happened at the Naval Academy? Gibbs, just think about of all the hazing you'll miss afflicting on me." Bishop implored.

McGee and DiNozzo winced, they knew better than to bombard Gibbs when he already didn't look happy. But Bishop was just a Probie and Tony hadn't yet to fill her in on all the rules, or what number they were or how to avoid the legendary Gibbs glare.

"Bishop, it's our job to find out what happened, that's why we're going. And there is no hazing it's all part of learning the job." Then chuckling to himself in frustration, he smiled, stared at his new Probie saying, "Fine, if you're so determined to come along, without breaking his gaze quietly stated, "Don't question my orders again unless you have a damn good reason."

Bishop swallowed, "Thanks, I'm still new but…" then Tony quickly whisked her towards the elevator stopping her for saying anything more before she said something that would make the Boss regret his decision to let her come along.

Then she broke stride and doubled back to her desk remembering she'd need her NCIS jacket and creds.

"Yep it's going to be another long night." DiNozzo whispered to McGee as the three men waited for Bishop to get back into the elevator.

* * *

**Naval Academy, Annapolis  
**

Several spotlights shinning on the field broke the cool darkness of the night. By the time DiNozzo, Gibbs, McGee and Bishop pulled their car up to the crime scene, they all had missed dinner**. ** They parked their car and crossed the yellow tape that the MP's had put up.

"This looks more like a war zone than the scene of a multiple homicide." Gibbs remarked, than took a deep breath as he looked at Tim starting to take photos. There were trees ripped right out of the ground, a small burnt outbuilding with the windows blown out, and generally looked like a combination of a lighting bolt strike and a small twister had both landed on the practice field. Worst of all were the bodies of four midshipmen plus one of their commanding officers, all decapitated. The strangest thing of all was only two of the bodies showed significant blood loss. The other three seemed as if the beheading had cauterized their wounds. There was one more unsettling fact - all the heads were missing.

Bishop and DiNozzo began bagging evidence as soon as McGee photographed it. Gibbs noticed that a large crowd had gathered outside the yellow tape, so he sent Bishop to interview cadets and staff who had observed the so-called lighting storm. Some people thought it was possibly a small tornado but nothing had appeared on the local weather radar. Then he noticed one familiar face in the crowd, it was of a woman he hadn't seen for over fifteen years. She was tall, very sexy and had beautiful long red hair. Gibbs quickly walked up to the woman, took her hand and guided her away from the others.

"Rebecca you still look the same as last time I saw you!"

"Hi Jethro." The lovely red-head sadly replied.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you helped Jenny and me back in 1999." Gibb's whispered with a surprised expression on his face.

Rebecca smiled, "Jethro, I did tell you that I was Immortal, that means I don't age."

"Yea. Gibbs smiled down at his old friend, but then got serious. "Do you have any idea what happened here? Talk to me Rebecca, who would do such a thing and what do think would cause such a mess?" Gibbs asked.

"What your looking at is the results of a Quickening." Rebecca softly replied.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I have been so slow with getting out this chapter it's been a busy spring. Please keep because reading because Joe Dawson enters the story while Rebecca is trying to explain what is a Quickening to Gibbs. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and is following it. NCIS and Highlander aren't mine but I will always love Methos and Gibbs. All errors are mine. Special thanks to Anakin Skywalker and Wajag for beta reading_**

* * *

**Last time in chapter one -**

Gibbs noticed a red-haired woman in the crowd he hadn't seen in years. Then he quickly took her hand and guided her away from the others.

"Hi Jethro." She instantly recognized him.

"Rebecca you are still as lovely the last time I saw you in 1999, what are you doing here?" Gibb's whispered with a surprised expression on his face.

Rebecca smiled, "Jethro, I did tell you that I was Immortal, that means I don't age."

"Yea." Gibbs smiled down at his old friend, but then got serious. "Do you have any idea what happened here?"

"There was a Quickening." Rebecca softly replied.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Jethro, I knew the men who died here today." Tears ran down Rebecca's cheek. Gibbs lifted his hand and gently wiped it away. Then he held her close letting her rest her head on his wide shoulders. They stayed there for a long moment until Gibbs sighed and pulled away.

"We should have the men's identification by now, explain to me how you knew these men?

"Sam, Major Alvarado has been a close friend of mine and two of cadets were new Immortals, his students."

The Gibbs gave her one of his big smiles before asking her, "Gee Rebecca, how many of you guys are out there?"

"Not as many of us as you think, Jethro. Cadet Martin and Andrews have only been Immortal for a short time, but Cadets Williams and Berkley were just plain vanilla mortals. I have no idea why someone would kill then, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless they got in the way. The bastard beheaded everyone. And he used one of my swords, it is lying among the bodies. Someone is going rogue and breaking the rules of the game." A tear slipped down her cheek, "Jethro, your guys shouldn't be involved in this, it was another Immortal, one of my people who killed these men."

"I wouldn't even have known about _your people_ if you hadn't died when you took a bullet for me back in 1999. Then a few minutes later Jenny was screaming when she saw you come back to life."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Jenny died, I know it was a few years ago but she was a special lady and I know you cared for her."

"Don't change the subject Rebecca, do you know who killed these men? And why is the crime scene such a mess?

"It's complicated Jethro."

"It's complicated! Then Rebecca uncomplicated it for me!" Gibbs blue eyes shined in moonlight.

The tall red-head sighed and explained in a quite voice. "I was with the entire unit this afternoon. Major Alvarado and four of the cadets decided to stay late for extra practice. Sam was supposed to meet me for dinner at my place. I checked the clock and it was almost five so I figured the group got carried away practicing again. We have a competition against Army the end of the month. So I was walk walking up toward the practice field, when I saw the Quickening. As soon as it ended I ran there hoping I could still catch the killer. But he was just gone."

"Ok what hell is a Quickening?" Gibbs took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, he had no idea how he was going write this one up. "Last time we met you told me that your people couldn't die, but now I've got five headless bodies in that field and someone took their heads. Plus then there was a lighting storm and possible twister that contaminated my crime scene." His voice was deep and husky filled with bewilderment. Gibbs wasn't a man who believed in the unexplainable. No Gibbs liked things neat and tidy with answers he could put down in a report. Not something that seemed supernatural, he preferred things that could be solved in one of Abby's test tubes. "How am I'm I going to explain to the director that these men were killed by someone who can live forever?"

"Slow down Gibbs" Rebecca put one of her hands on his face as they stroked his cheek. Her fingers were soft and just the distraction he didn't need. "Jethro. When I met Jenny, and you back in the Serbia I didn't tell you everything. I didn't tell you that Immortals hunt each other so we cut off each other's heads in order release the power of the Quickening."

"Rebecca I don't know if I can protect you. This isn't a black op in another country. I have to put this in an official record so your involvement in this could cause problems for you. You do realize no one's going buy that there are people fighting with swords and go around chopping each other's heads off." Gibb slightly raised his voice so his team looked at their boss still holding a beautiful red head.

"Jethro I wasn't involved in this, but yes I knew the victims, Sam was my very old friend and the perpetrator used one of my own swords

"How the hell did one of your swords get used at a mutable homicide?

"I'm in charge of training any of the cadets how to use any sword other than those used for fencing. Its no longer required to know sword play but a few of the cadets enjoy learning this ancient art. All the practice swords are officially mine since I am the

Sword Mistress.

"Great, so will all the swords have your finger prints on them?

"I'm afraid so."

"Okay lets just skip that for the moment. Can you explain to me what a Quickening is?"

"To mortal eyes it looks like the lighting storm that was reported by half the base."

"Lightning?" Gibbs asked with a look of amazement in his eyes.

"Well sort of. When a two Immortals fight the winner takes all the other Immortal's power and knowledge, the transference is called the Quickening. It usually assumes the form of Lightning or other types of electrical charges that can cause machines to explode. The excess power is often discharged into the earth and causes what you see here. From the examination of the crime scene I think the damage is the result of three Quickening's that happened almost simultaneously. Sam, Cadet Martin and Andrews must have been tied up, and Williams and Berkley were decapitated probably after they were stabbed. I imagine after the Quickening he took their heads so it would look like he was just some weird serial killer. What I don't understand is how he could have taken that many quickening that close together? Sam, Cadet Martin and Cadet Andrews were all good fighter."

"Rebecca that is going to be damn difficult to investigate without revealing the existence of Immortals. They will lock me up and toss away the key if I say this was cause by an fight between people who live forever." Gibbs wiped his left hand through his hair while still holding Rebecca with his right.

"Jethro, this all is very strange because usually the watchers clean up a mess like this. Can you check the wrist of the people standing by and see if any of them has a tattoo of circle of dots with a Y in the middle?"

"NO! Frustration laced Gibbs voice. "Okay now tell me who these Watchers are?"

"A secret society of men and women whose job is to observe and record the lives of Immortals. Plus often they clean up our messes to keep the media attention minimal."

"Do you think these Watchers were involved with this?"

"It's possible; there have been renegade watchers before who worked with evil Immortals."

"This just gets keeps getting better and better! And how am going to explain to my team that I know you?"

"Tell them the truth; say I'm an old friend. Jethro, when I first met you I looked like the older women, now it's revised."

"Are you saying I look old?" Gibbs jested a smile finally appearing on his face.

"No you're as good looking as the day we met handsome. Anyway since when are you in the habit of explaining all your romantic relationships to your team?"

"Oh now you're saying we're lovers? Rebecca I never had the pleasure."

"Jericho you're the only person I can trust."

"Well there's Ducky, do you remember him?"

"He didn't know I was Immortal, but he always was a kind soul."

Rebecca, he's as sharp as ever and he'll know something mysterious is going on here. Is there anyone you can call? A lawyer maybe?"

"Yes there is someone, can I borrow your phone, I know your people will want to examine mine. Correct?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yea your right, for now let's keep all this supernatural hijinks to ourselves, but if you can find one of these watcher people let me know. You might be on the short list of suspects so call in your troops. Sorry Rebecca I'll do anything I can."

"Thank Jethro."

"Give your statement to DiNozzo and please don't admit to anything or answer what they cannot understand." Then he handed her his phone, kissed her on the cheek and walked back to join his team.

Rebecca dialed a number, and quietly made a call.

"Dawson here," a cheerful voice answered.

"Joe, Its Rebecca, I need a favor."

"Well hi there, long time no see. Why is something always wrong when you call me?'

"Sorry Joe. We may have watchers killing Immortals. Again."

"Wait, before you go making any accusations have you got any proof? You do know everyone thinks you're dead except Major Alvarado who is one of the good guys. So there is no reason in Hell anyone would want to kill either of you." The old watcher grumped.

"Well someone killed Sam, his students and two mortals. They decapitated all five men and took their heads, leaving only the headless bodies behind, plus they used one of my swords."

"This is bad, Rebecca, maybe you should just get out of there." Joe replied.

"I can't. Do me a favor and just contact Methos, he knows I'm alive. I don't know where he is but know the two of you strangely always kept in touch."

"Rebecca it would be easier to get a hold of MacLeod."

"Joe, Duncan thinks I'm dead. Only Methos and the watchers know the truth."

"Well Adam Person was a grad student and in the Watchers when you supposedly died. He had privileged information that we didn't believe any Immortal knew. As far as I knew 'Adam' didn't know anything about your relocation." Joe questioned her.

"Joe, just find him and have him come to Annapolis, better yet just have him call me. I may have to go to DC to NCIS headquarters at the Navel Yard. NCIS wants me to make a statement. Oh Joe, one more thing, did the watchers have anyone here last night?"

"Why?" he yelled then took a deep breath as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"There was a triple Quickening and a double homicide right here at the Naval Academy and I'm a suspect." Rebecca blurted out as quickly as she could.

"Now ain't that just F-en wonderful" Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note -**_

July 6th - I replaced the first part of this chapter with a edited version, I hope it is easier to read.

I am Sorry about not getting this chapter up sooner life has kept me busy. For those who have asked future chapter will contain several flashbacks. I just needed to get the stage set with these first 3 chapters and now that most the player are in place please enjoy the suspense and excitement reading Hide and Seek. Special thanks to every one who helped me with this story especially **_Anaika Skywalker_** and _**FerretKid**_, I love you guys and couldn't have written this with out your support.

All misspelling are fault, I'm trying to use the latest technology but my dyslexic brain still messes up. I always am looking for new beta read's. So if you are interested just PM me.

* * *

_**Last time in chapter 2….**_

"Joe, just find him. Tell him to call me at this number. My cell phone has been compromised. In the morning I have to go to the Naval Yard in Washington to give NCIS statement."

"Why?" Joe snapped back at her.

"Joe stop thinking the worst and, one more thing, did the Watchers have anyone here last night?"

"Why?" he yelled then took a deep breath as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"There was a triple Quickening here and a double homicide, right at the Naval Academy. I think it had to be more than one killer but right now I'm either NCIS's prime suspect, or witness." Rebecca blurted out as quickly as she could.

"Now ain't that just F-en wonderful," Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Rebecca, you're telling me that three Immortals and two mortals were beheaded and the heads are… are… missing?

"Joe, the crime scene is gruesome. I don't think just one person could have done this alone."

"So you think we have at least two Immortal breaking the rules?" Joe gulped in air and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't see how one man could subdue Sam and his four cadets all at once. The Immortals were restrained and the mortals were run though before their heads were taken."

"This is the first I've heard about something anything like this. I'll contact the council and see if our people may have seen something. At least let them know what happened

"Will you call Methos for me?"

"I'll try. Last I heard, he'd been living in Chicago for about ten years and for the last six months, he's been in the wind. Back in Chicago he got he seems to have gotten himself caught up in to some pretty weird stuff."

"Weird stuff?" Rebecca laughed. "Joe, you remember Methos was one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse? What could be weirder than that?"

"Forget Methos. Honestly why can't I just call MacLeod? He would be thrilled to know you're still alive, and…" Joe ignored Rebecca's question.

"No, Joe, please call Methos. There's no one else I trust and I know the old man can take care of himself. Why don't you just give me the damn number?"

"It's not that easy, you know how things get complicated with Methos, I'm not sure where he is. I have to make some calls. Hang in there and I'll find a way to contact him."

Rebecca closed the phone and walked up to the three agents Gibbs brought with him. They were meticulously photographing and cataloging the evidence around the crime scene.

"Which one of you is DiNozzo?" she asked.

A tall, good-looking young man walked up and introduced himself. "I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, at your service. My coworkers and I couldn't help but notice that you know our boss – you remember the guy with those ice blue eyes and that the Marine haircut?" Tony smiled as he pointed out Gibbs.

"You mean Jethro?"

"Yeah, Jethro. We have a pool going that maybe your were his second ex-wife. We all know his first ex-wife is Diana and his third is Stephanie Flynn. Number two has yet to be identified and McGee thinks it could be you."

"Agent DiNozzo what does my association with your boss have to do with this case?"

"It doesn't." Tony swallowed and pulled his tie loose. Chastened, he attempted to start over more professionally. "I'm very sorry for your loss, ma'am. I'm Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Do you mind talking to me for a few minutes?"

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo, it's really quite a shock. I'm Rebecca Buckley, an advisor for the Combat Arms team and an old friend of Agent Gibbs." She put her hand out to shake Tony's as they started over. "I consulted with Major Sam Alvarado on the team's training."

Rebecca sadly chuckled. "No, Gibbs I are just old friends." She put her hand out to shake sighed, trying to gain her composure, and then shook Tony's hand. "I'm Rebecca Buckley, one of the advisors for the Combat Arms Team." She paused and a sad smile came over her lips. "I consulted with Major Sam Alvarado on the team's training. I'm certified to teach knife skills used in combat situations and am also a fencing master."

"Did Gibbs ever have you help him in his woodshop?" McGee jested.

"Jethro and I met when I was living in Europe. He was married at the time. Agent DiNozzo how does my association with your boss have anything to do with this case?"

"I understand you also teach at the Naval Academy besides advising for the Combat Arms Team?" Tony got more serious and professional.

"I teach the history and art of military warfare. Major Sam Alvarado was a close friend, and I knew all four of these cadets. I could recognize Sam even without his head."

Tony noticed that the lovely redhead appeared fully composed at the sight of five headless bodies. How very strange? Tony filed her reaction away in the back of his mind.

"Were you and the Major involved?" Tony asked.

Rebecca pinched her lips together before answering. drew her lips tightly, "No, we worked together. Are you going to assume that because I am I'm involved with every man I happen to know?"

Tony blushed and averted his eyes from Rebecca's daunting glare. If he weren't a little more careful Gibbs would be yelling at him for irritating the witness. "No, not at all, Miss Buckley. Would you tell me what you think happened here?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to be at practice today, but had to skip for an appointment with the Associate Dean for Academic Affairs. Sam - Major Alvarado - said he would drop by my place at dinnertime to hash out how the team was progressing. When he didn't show I headed up to the field and found them all…all." Rebecca had to swallow several times before she could finish. "Dead."

"Miss Buckley, can I get you a bottle of water or something?" Tony gently led her to a bench.

"Thanks, some water would be great."

Tony hollered at Bishop to bring a bottle of water for Miss Buckley. "Why don't you relax a few minutes, you're starting to look pretty shook up."

At that moment the NCIS coroner's van pulled up and Jimmy and Ducky popped out, "So, I hear this place looks like the attack of the headless horseman," Jimmy cracked an irreverent grin.

Ducky glared at Jimmy and saw a familiar face past the young man. "Rebecca," he spoke under his breath and hustled over to the redhead. As if she had clearly heard her name, she looked up and instantly recognized the old doctor.

"Ducky, you're still as dashing as ever."

Dr. Mallard jabbed a finger at Tony. "Don't even ask Rebecca, you are as beautiful as the last time I saw you how in God's name are you caught up in this mess?"

"I was supposed to be here, but something came up and I missed the session. Major Alvarado is dead and I would be too if I had been there." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Miss Buckley, perhaps we can finish taking your statement at our offices at the Naval Yard. Here's my card, is tomorrow morning okay for you?" Tony asked.

"Do you think I should be concerned, Ducky?" Rebecca tried to smile at him.

"Not at all my dear," Ducky patted Rebecca's arm. "But you're a material witness now. Tony here just needs a little more information. Besides, you'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

"Well, I doubt I get any sleep tonight after this.

Gibbs appeared at that moment, asking Tony to take the statement of a different witness. With a reassuring squeeze on Rebecca's arm, Ducky returned to help Jimmy.

Gibbs took her elbow and escorted Rebecca past the crowd, speaking softly in her ear. Why don't you stay at my place tonight? It's in Alexandra and not that far from here. Then tomorrow you can follow me to the Naval Yard and finish the paperwork."

"Jethro, I don't want to put you out."

"Rebecca, you could never put me out. I don't know about you, but I'd feel better if I can keep an eye on you tonight. After we're done logging in all the evidence, we'll stay up late and talk." Gibbs touched her cheek, "Five people you knew were murdered today and I'm not sure the culprit wasn't after you

"Thank you, Jethro, I would feel safer staying with you tonight. I admit I really don't want to go home."

Gibbs' cell phone rang, startling the pair. He flipped it open, "Gibbs."

A strange voice answered. "Hello, may I speak to Rebecca Buckley, please? Tell her its Joe Dawson."

"Are you the man she called earlier?" Gibbs put on his best interrogation voice.

"Of course the hell I am! I don't know who you are, but Rebecca is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and if she can't, she has friends who will be happy to help her."

"Mr. Dawson, I've known her for a while and I am fully aware of what Rebecca is capable of. Relax I'm her friend and if you can wait a moment I'll give her the phone." Jethro smiled as he held the phone towards Rebecca. "It's that Joe Dawson guy and he wants to talk to you. Are you sure he's not your father?"

"No," She laughed. "I've known him for a long time and sometimes he is a bit over protective. So can you please hand over the phone?"

Gibbs nodded and a teasing smile broke out on his face, as he handed her the cell phone before he walked back to his team allowing Rebecca some privacy.

"Hi, Joe. So, did you find our friend?"

"Yep, he'll be flying into DC in the morning and that's about all he would say," grumbled Joe.

"Did he mention where he was staying or even what name he's using now?"

"The last time we spoke, Methos was a doctor again. He's Dr. M.E. Stacy but he's been using that same identity for over ten years so I am expecting a name change. All he said was he's planning on staying with an old chum who lives in the area. Whatever 'old chum" means. It could be another Immortal for all I know. Anyway, Rebecca, I gave him this number and he said he'll get in touch with you in the morning."

"Thanks, Joe, I really appreciate you calling him. We've been out of touch for a while."

"I still think I should call MacLeod…"

"Please don't, Joe!" She interrupted the old Watcher. "I'll contact him someday, but not right now. Under the current circumstances I don't want to drag Duncan into what is probably a very dangerous situation. With Mac's over developed sense of chivalry he just might get himself killed. Methos has lived a long time and knows how to handle himself in dodgy situations plus he already knows I'm alive."

"I still think Macleod is the one for the job if you're in trouble. Besides, he was always there to help you, before you faked your death. Honestly, Rebecca," Joe couldn't help digging for a little information. "I have nothing in the Chronicles linking you to Methos. So, for crying out loud, can you tell me how you know him?"

"We did live during the same 3,000 years and over that period of time it's unlikely that older Immortals wouldn't run into each other occasionally. Joe, it's no big deal. Thank you so much for your help." Rebecca smiled and pushed end call button before Joe could say another word and walked back to Gibbs.

After giving her that same teasing sexy smile Gibbs handed Rebecca a card with his address on it. "Go and stay at my place tonight and I'll meet you there when we're done here. Now get going, I don't want my people to start questioning how we know each other. I doubt they'd believe you took a fatal shot to save my life and died 22 years ago. Oh, there's a key under the front mat."

"Jethro, honestly, you keep a key under the front mat?"

"Until recently I never locked my door, but you be sure to. I might be a few more hours." Then they exchanged a quick hug and Rebecca went to pack a small bag and drive to Gibbs' place.

Tony, McGee and Bishop gave each other knowing glances; they were desperate to ask Gibbs how he knew this beautiful redhead. Then again all of them but Bishop knew better than to ask.

"Get back to work you three or you'll be spending the night collection evidence." Gibbs called out to his team, "As for myself I'd like to get home to at least shower and shave before getting back to the office. Bishop do you have Problem?"

Tony elbowed Ellie in the ribs hopping to stop her from asking 'The question' about how the boss was involved with a witness.

"No sir." The newest member of his team replied.

"Finish taking the statements and Bishop don't call me sir."

Quickly Tony, McGee and Bishop scattered as Gibbs smiled shaking his head and went back to completing his work.

Across the yard Ducky's cell phone interrupted Jimmy and his work of packing up the victim's bodies for transport back to NCIS headquarters. Ripping off his gloves he noticing that the caller ID showed "unknown caller." He pushed the ignore button and put on a new glove. A moment later the phone rang again and he touched ignore, again. This pattern repeated several more times until his annoyance with the cell phone bubbled up. Talking to himself he muttered, "Fine, obviously I can't get to work until I talk to whoever you are!" He pushed "answer" and snarled into the phone, "Doctor Donald Mallard."

"Duck, old boy! I hope you recognize my voice. It's been a while."

"I'm sorry but right now I'm too busy for guessing games."

"Remember when we were flat mates at the University of Edinburgh Medical School and pushed old Doctor Rumford's desk out of the window? Or maybe you remember me better from the Royal Army Medical Corps? We served together in Afghanistan during the Soviet invasion, back in the late the 70s. I left when you went to work in that refugee camp." Methos smiled, he had missed Ducky's companionship and his long stories too. Or had, until he met Joe Dawson. Always having to play a young, wet-behind-the-ears kid got old and Methos enjoyed having friendships with mature, intelligent men who had lived their lives rather than watching the world go by.

"Ben! You are the sort of person who is unforgettable. I'm sorry, but I'm on a case and working right now. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"You're working for NCIS and your case involves a friend of mine, so I'm coming to DC and I need to speak with you."

"Are you really sure that -"

"Your working a case that involves five men who were decapitated and their head were stolen. Right?"

"Well Ben you do end up showing up at the oddest times, how do know about this?"

Methos voice changed from light a carefree to be full of dread, "By chance is certain lovely redhead involved?"

"Yes, Rebecca is here. How do you know her?"

"Lets just say we are very old friends."

"Ben I will not be home until later tonight and I've got to be in early. With five autopsies to do it's going to be a very busy morning."

"Donald how do you know Rebecca?

"Lets just say I had the chance to make her acquaintance back in the UK; I think the year was 1998 or 99. I was already working at NCIS but was on holiday. Mother and I still owned our summer house in Ipswich. That particular summer Mother was in London and I was…"

Methos interrupted, "Okay, Okay Duck I always look forward to hearing your stories but, I have to board my plane in a few minutes." Methos' voice was suddenly filled with hesitation. "Duck can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure Ben, anything for an old school mate"

"Don't mention I'm coming to anyone. Especially Rebecca."

"Of Course, Ben you have always been a man surrounded by mysteries, good to know somethings never change."

"Well it keeps life interesting, doesn't it?"

"True. Sometimes a bit more interesting that I'd like. Do you know I sold the old place and bought a townhouse in Georgetown? You'll find a spare key in the planter under the rock that isn't really a real rock."

"You're still keeping a spare key is still in the planter?" Methos mood lightened as he chuckled. "Don't worry I'll let myself in and brew you some tea. Wait until I tell you I've been up to the past ten years in Chicago."

"Now that's the Ben I remember, always interrupting me and having a tale that is almost as long as mine. No problem, Ben, I'll…"

"I'll see you there sometime after midnight."

"Don't you need my address?"

"No. Goodbye, Duck. I'm sorry about the loss of your mother." And without any further ado, Methos ended the call.

"Oh my, my," Ducky muttered to himself.

"Problem Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"No, no problem. Now let's get our gentlemen bagged up and settled in so we can try to get a few hours of sleep tonight. We'll do the cleaning and get specimens in the morning. It will be lucky if we get all these autopsies finished tomorrow.

"Well, Doctor Mallard tomorrow is bound to be a busy day." Jimmy gave his friend a warm smile.

"Yes, you're right Mr. Palmar, lets hurry up so Brianna will not miss you all night," Ducky said as he wondered how Ben could be connected to this heinous crime and what long stories his guest was going to share with him over a cup and perfectly brewed tea.

_**End of chapter**_

_**Next chapter Methos finally and meets Gibbs.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ducky opened the door of his historic Georgetown townhouse and immediately the lavish strong scent of cinnamon scones assaulted his nose along with the aroma of fresher brewed English tea. Obviously Methos had found an easy method to entering his home and promptly found his way to the kitchen. Memories flooded Ducky mind of many early mornings when he and Ben had shared quarters and he would awake to the same delicate scents.

"Donald I was about to give up on you. I thought your Special Agent Gibbs was going to making you work all night."

"Ah. Under normal circumstances he might have but I think he wanted to some time alone with the lovely Miss Rebecca."

"Well, come in and take your coat off and get comfortable sit down and eat before these scones get cold. By the way, can you tell me how you all know our fem-fatale?"

"Only after you tell me how and when you met her. After all, back in medical school weren't you the one who taught me how to spin a yarn?" Ducky hung up his coat, replaced his shoes with comfy slippers and entered the kitchen with his mouth already watering for the late night snack.

"That's a story that will have to wait for another time. Let's just say I've known her a quite a while. The thing we need to talk about is the case at hand. Do you realize not all men murdered today were Immortals?"

"How can you possibly have known that? Ben, I know you can sense others like you when they're alive. I remember back in medical school, how tense you used to get when others of your kind were on campus. I can't count how many times you told me that it was time to disappear from school if they came after you. Funny none of them ever did, Ben my friend you were always too good at playing the part of a young Medical student. Honesty I know you must have lived longer than I can imagine but what surprises me is just how good you are at playing the part of a young man. It must be extremely boring to act like you haven't lived through eons, it sort of reminds me of a Jerry Lewis movie. Tony has been getting on my nerves of late with all his movie references but I do have to agree on this one. Your 'The Nutty Professor' in reverses the real you is more like Buddy Love, while your persona is the bumbling professor."

"Ducky trust me the real me is about as far from Buddy Love as one could get, but being able to create a persona that works is the way I've survived all these years. That way the others like me will buy the illusion and think I'm new at the game. If the others knew my true age I never could live a resemblance of a normal life. Not that anyone with half a brain would consider my life normal. It's hard to blend in as a twenty first century bloke when I'm always carrying a sword."

"Ben you're being pensive again." Ducky suggested as he took a bite of a scone. "I realize I may have asked before but where did you find this delightful recipe?"

Methos' mouth turned up on one side and flashed Ducky his classic half smile and began to delve into a long explanation. "The Scottish scone was first mentioned in the Oxford English Dictionary in 1513 and were originally called a bannock that was cut into four pieces. But I have been baking them for hundreds of years before they made it into any cookbook. They've been one of my favorite treats longer than I can remember. Ducky, I'm not waxing pensive, I'm just delighted to not have to play a part of some young chap. Its nice to just spend time with an old friend without playing games to protect who I really am."

Ducky's smiled turned into a belly laugh. "Not that I really understand or comprehend who the real you could possibly be. Ben you're a master of blending in but our friendship has always been like the meeting of two old souls. I can't comprehend that scones go back before the 1500's, but I assume that most breads that do not contain yeast would go back almost to prehistoric times. How far back I doubt you'll ever tell me, perhaps some secrets are best kept, especially the origin of something as delectable as a Scone." A touch of sarcasm filled Ducky's voice.

"Your implying I was around in Prehistoric times? I'm old my friend but I was born long after cavemen walked the earth." Methos chuckled, yes he thought, how good it was to be bantering again with an old friend and a man he trusted. "Although I did know one particular man who claimed to have been a shaman of his tribe and might have been eons old but he died in the fourth century AD. Sometimes I still miss his company. I do suppose before meeting him I was a horrible cook. I remember him toss out the meal I had just cooked and demanding that I make a new one. Sometimes that required us to go out hunting since super markets were yet to be invented." Methos pulled out a chair for Ducky at the kitchen table.

Suddenly Ducky's phone rang and he asked Ben "Who could be calling at this hour?" Then he picked up the receiver and said "Dr. Donald Mallard here"

Brianna's voice was shaky as she answered Ducky. "Jimmy been in a car accident and his left leg is broken. He has to have surgery I'm so worried."

"Do you need me to come down there to be with you?" Ducky asked.

"No my parents are with me but can you notify Gibbs?"

"Really it's no problem to come…"

Brianna cut Ducky off, "No Donald I know he will be alright just laid up for a while. Jimmie is sleeping and will have surgery in the morning. They gave him morphine and he's asleep. I will call you, as soon he's able to talk. In the meanwhile my parents are here and helping me take care of the baby. I just need you to let the NCIS know."

"Are you completely sure you don't want me to come?" Ducky inquired.

"No, try to get some sleep I'll call you again tomorrow after he gets out of surgery."

"Brianna my dear are sure your Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for calling Gibbs. Talk to you soon." Brianna then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Ducky you look white as a sheet?" Methos asked.

"My assistant got in a car accident and is badly hurt, he's having surgery in the morning. I have to call Gibbs and find someone else to help me in autopsy."

"Ducky since you're dealing with Immortals why don't I come and help you?"

"Thanks for the offer Ben I'm afraid you don't have the military clearance."

"Oh Duck old man you are mistaken, I have friends in high places and I am in the process of remaking my identity. Just tell me what you need and I'll have the credentials before noon."

"How is that possible?"

"Now that's a very long story I don't have time to tell it. Right now go ahead and call your friend Gibbs and I'll talk to my connections and be able to be another doctor who can perform an autopsy so that I can work by your side. Trust me these friends will supply a perfect identity so even your friend Gibbs will be happy to see me. Now go ahead and make your call and maybe you can find out how Rebecca is doing?"

"Ben you're more brilliant than I remember. I have no idea how you're going to pull this off but I won't question you any longer. I have to call Leroy and tell him what happened to Jimmy. I'll also let him know I have coroner friend visiting who can stand in for Jimmy."

Methos let Ducky show him to his room and after the door was closed he sat on the bed, tossed off his shoes, and called Duncan Macleod.

Methos left the message after the appropriate beep. "Hey Mac I know you haven't heard from me in a few years but this is important and I need your help." He waited a few minutes and the Highlander rung back.

"MacLeod here. I haven't heard from you since…"

Methos interrupted Mac half way through the sentence, "It's wonderful to hear from you too."

Do you realize it's the middle of the night? Besides you never ask for my help so there must be something very wrong."

"I have a problem and I didn't want to bring you in on this, but a close friend you though was dead, well she isn't, and she needs help."

"A friend I thought was dead and isn't? Okay Methos' cut the crap and tell me who you're talking about." Duncan spit out the words as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well she didn't really want you to know but she could be accused of murder or may be the next victim on the killers list. So I have to ask for help plus I need someone with credentials so that he can get in the Navel yard where NCIS's offices are."

"Okay, old man, enough of your usual mischievous behavior who are we talking about and what's NCIS?" Duncan's voice turned brooding and got deeper the more he inquired.

"NCIS is Naval Criminal Investigative Service and that's where I need to work with an old friend of mine doing autopsies, I'll explain when you get here. The person that we have to help is… Rebecca." Methos waited for an outburst from Mac.

"Rebecca? She's alive?" Mac voice loud and somewhat agitated.

"Yes I realize you thought she was dead but she kept it from you for your personal safety. No one really knew she was alive except the watchers."

"How the hell did you get this information?" MacLeod's voice rose with every word until it was almost yelling. Now Macleod was finally reacting the way Methos had expected.

"Well in case you've forgotten, at the time of her supposed demise I was watcher and I knew all about it. Since then we've kept in touch from time to time but basically she was trying to put her old life behind her not just to save John her husband but to save you and Amanda too. As I remember it, you barely lived through that adventure. If she had stuck around things were surely going to be much worse. I had spoken with her before I went after the Methuselah Stone. She's the one that gave me hope that would cure Alexia." Methos took in a deep breath. "I'm getting off subject here Rebecca needs help, someone is murdering immortals and anyone else that's with them. We're looking for a serial murderer."

"Okay Methos tell me what happened and I'll have another discussion with you later about keeping me out of the loop! Amanda will be spitting mad when she finds out that Rebecca is alive after all these years so I'm not telling her, if that's what you want me to do?"

"Let's just keep Amanda out of this one."

"Agreed. Unfortunately that's easier said than done Methos, I'll try but that women can be persistent if she wants to know something."

"Duncan, what you need to know is that three immortals and two mortals were all beheaded at the Naval Academy yesterday. Rebecca believes they were really after our old friend Carlos Montego and he was killed along with two of the students and two mortal midshipmen. In order to help I need to get into NCIS, I have a way to do it by helping my old friend Ducky in NCIS's autopsy department. I know you have a lot of connections so just make sure you have a military clearance so you'll be able to get into the NCIS building. Dr. Donald Mallard's assistant is laid up after an auto accident so I can go and work as his colleague. I've been a doctor for most of the last 15 years. I have to change my name for this job but it was time to move on."

"Methos I thought you loved that women in Chicago and were tied up with something totally bizarre? Didn't you hang out with that guy who claimed he was a wizard?"

"I was but it's time for me to move on, and that women was really in love with the wizard, I was a fool to think I could find anyone after Alexia." Just for a moment Mac heard pain in Methos' voice.

"So what are you expecting me to do?"

"MacLeod, first I'd like you to come to Washington, and make sure your identity is solid. Work those magic fingers on the keyboards, I'm good but I think you're better. Honestly do you always have to be Duncan MacLeod? There are hundreds of Scottish names to pick from."

"True but I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod." The black haired brown-eyed Scot replied.

"Do you have much experience as a lawyer?

"A bit, while I was a professor at Cambridge I took some courses at the Law school, that was about 10 years ago."

"Good so you think you can fake it? Can you join a local law firm or at least use their license to practice here? I think if you came in as legal counsel for Rebecca that would probably be the best way to get you in to see her."

"Aye, I think I could do that. Methos where are you?"

"Washington DC right now I'm in one of those quaint Georgetown Townhouses but how about if we meet in the Adam House Hotel's coffee shop tomorrow. Rebecca is going to be mad as hell that I told you about her but I think she needs you. There's not much I can do from the autopsy room. And as her lawyer you'll be able to speak to Special Agent Gibbs. He knows that she's immortal and she's staying with him. Gibbs is also the head of the NCIS team and very good at his job so be careful. Whatever you do don't get on that man's bad side. Now he doesn't know that I am also immortal and he won't know that you are either so you'd best keep that to yourself.

Can you be there by 6 o'clock? , Bring your laptop I'll bring mine and we'll figure this thing out."

"This doctor that you're staying with, what does he knows about – Immortals?"

"Ducky is a very old friend and knows that I'm immortal and that Rebecca is too but I trust him completely. One of the first persons you will be meeting is Special agent Gibb. Keep your real Identity under wraps as long as possible so get in Secret Agent mode. I've seen you do the James Bond thing more than a few times. Also try not to upset Rebecca since she still believes you think she is dead."

"Methos I never want to upset Rebecca…" Duncan tried to get a word edgewise.

Methos cut Mac off and continued, "The Major problem we might run across is that there's maybe two or three other Immortals out there trying to kill as many of us as they can."

"Well gee thanks I really appreciate you dragging me into this complete mess, but I'll do it for Rebecca.

"Thanks Duncan I appreciate you jumping into the Frying pan so to speak, Rebecca once she gets a little perspective will appreciate that you're doing this. I'll see you at six o'clock in the morning."

"So what name are you using these days Methos?

Methos ignored MacLeod and went right on as if he had never spoken. "I think it would be difficult for us to pretend we didn't know each other once we in NCIS."

"Fine I'll just call you Methos and see how that goes over, sometimes you are just too damn difficult to deal with." Mac snapped back

Methos chortled, "Duncan get a grip, I'm sorry I kept the fact that Rebecca was still alive from you but that was her choice. And I'm going by the name Dr. Benjamin Phoenix."

"Wow how original I think Adam was better. Dr. Phoenix how do you expect to get in the Navy Yard?

"I'm working on that, and you better have air tight credentials too Duncan." Methos blew out a long breath. Rebecca doesn't know that I called you so try to be careful right now she's in a prickly position. They may still be considering her a suspect plus she's the only one that can maybe offer any ideas of why this happened. See you soon Mac." And before waiting for an answer Methos hung up.

Killing time before Ducky returned Methos opened his Laptop and check on how well his identity would hold up against any top hackers NCIS might have. He took out his passport and stared at it. He was now Benjamin Phoenix a doctor who was from the UK but had finished his residency in America. Dr. Phoenix had been a surgeon but started working as a coroner after the loss of his of his beloved wife Alexia. The story hit home with Methos since he was still missing her years after her death. His Background said that he had worked as a Doctor in Afghanistan with the UN forces and was out of the county when his wife died. He was also distantly related to Ducky as a fourth cousin and had known both Ducky and his parents. Ben had spent the last 10 years between Chicago and the Middle East. He also was a close friend of Dr. Stacy. Yes, his cover seemed pretty ironclad plus his previous identity emailed several recommendations for Dr. Ben Phoenix. For the moment Ducky and he would avoid the particulars other than that they were distant family.

Ducky returned knocking on his door. "Ben I'll introduce you to Gibbs tomorrow, so why don't you try to get a few hours' sleep, I need some too."

"I'm meeting a friend at 6 am who will be Rebecca's attorney. Then we both will come to NCIS. Can you leave our names with the security guards?"

"Fine. Is he another Immortal? What is his name?"

"Duncan MacLeod, and of course I'm Dr. Ben Phoenix your fourth cousin and yes he is Immortal but don't tell him know I told you."

"Ben you're a complicated man, but it will be good to work with you again."

"Good night Donald, my old friend and thank you for your help."

Ducky only smiled, picked up his tea and plate of scones and moseyed off for some well-deserved rest.

Somewhere in Philly Duncan went back to bed only to be met by a very awake Amanda. "You were speaking with Methos, I heard you mention his name. What does he want in the middle of the night?"

Duncan tried to think of a lie that Amanda would believe then shock his head in defeat and spilled the whole story. There just was no way he was keeping Amanda away from Rebecca.

**_OK I lied but we will definitely be seeing Gibbs, Methos, MacLeod, the whole NCSI team and maybe even Amanda in chapter 5 of Hide and Seek. _**


End file.
